BECAUSE OF YOU
by mymy0486
Summary: Lee sungmin namja 19 tahun yang selalu melukai diri nya sendiri karena kejadian di masa lalu nya yang kelam itu. Cho kyuhyun –namja berumur 18 tahun tengah mengidap penyakit kanker darah stadium 3-.pairing :kyumin
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: BECAUSE OF YOU [PROLOG]

PAIRING : KYUMIN

RATING : M

AUTHOR : park hyerin a.k.a mymy0486

GENRE: ANGST

WARNING YAOI !

annyeong park hyerin imnida aku author baru di fandom ini, mianhae kalo fanfict nya masih agak-agak gak bagus maklum masih baru :)

^HAPPY READ^

"kau.. anak tidak berguna, huh seharus nya aku tidak melahirkan mu waktu itu"

-sebenci itu kah kau kepada ku-

"hey anak haram, seharus nya kau mati. tidak pantas kau berada di dunia ini"

-aku pantas dan aku bukan anak haram-

"cih.. namja kotor'

-aku bukan namja kotor-

sakit hati ku lebih sakit dari pada semua luka di tangan ku

Aku benci hidup ku, aku benci hidup ku.

Tuhan aku ingin melupakan itu semua tuhan.

Hiks.. kenapa.. kenapa kau tidak pernah mengabulkan doa ku tuhan ..

" hey jangan melukai tangan mu sendiri "

" apa peduli mu?"

" kau? Kenapa kau mengikuti diriku? "

" apakah tidak boleh aku mengikuti dirimu"

-namja menyebalkan-

"ahjuma boleh kah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

" kau mau bertanya apa?"

"kenapa dia selalu melukai diri nya sendiri dan banyak sekali luka di tangan nya ahjuma"

" dia.. dia terkena maschotist –kelainan yang selalu puas jika ia sudah menyakiti diri nya sendiri-

Bantu lah aku untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan nya"

"ne akan aku usaha kan"

"ya.. ya hidungmu berdarah"

" tidak apa-apa..ini sudah biasa.."

"ya jangan pingsan.. aishh"

"aku bahagia berada di dekat nya, mungkin aku menyukai nya"

" sepertinya aku menyukai nya, namja dingin yang selalu melukai diri nya"

"kenapa muka mu selalu pucat?"

" kau belum saat nya tahu, suatu saat nanti kau juga akan tahu. "

" saranghae.."

"nado saranghae"

jangan lupakan reviews ya..!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : BECAUSE OF YOU

PAIRING : KYUMIN

CAST : -cho kyunyun

-Lee sungmin

- kim jaejoong

-jung yunho

Ranting : T

Leght : 1 of … ?

Author :mymy0486

SUMMARY:

Lee sungmin namja 19 tahun yang selalu melukai diri nya sendiri karena kejadian di masa lalu nya yang kelam itu. Cho kyuhyun –namja berumur 18 tahun tengah mengidap penyakit kanker darah stadium 3-. Kyuhyun bertemu dengan sungmin saat sungmin ingin mencoba melukai diri nya sendiri.

Akan kah kyuhyun bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan sungmin?

Dan akan kah sungmin mendapatkan kebahagian bersama kyuhyun?

^HAPPY READ^

~sungmin pov~

…PLAKK..

" KAU ANAK TIDAK BERGUNA, MENYESAL AKU MELAHIR KAN MU WAKTU ITU" –sebenci itu kah kau kepada ku-

" hey anak haram, kenapa kau tidak mati saja, tidak pantas kau berada di dunia ini. Cihh" –aku pantas. Dan aku bukan anak haram-

" cih,. Namja kotor" –aku bukan namja kotor-

" anak haram,, anak haram.. anak haram.."

" AKU BUKAN ANAK HARAM.. hosh.. hosh.."

Aku terbangun dari mimpi ku, mimpi yang sama dengan membawa luka hati yang sama.

Aku benci hidup ku, aku benci hidup ku.

Tuhan aku ingin melupakan nya tuhan.

Hiks.. kenapa.. kenapa kau tidak pernah mengabulkan doa ku tuhan ..

Aku pun bergegas bangun. Mencari sesuatu yang selalu membuat ku tenang, ah ini dia. –pecahankaca-

Pecahan kaca ini selalu membuat hati ku tenang.

Langsung saja ku goreskan pecahan kaca itu kepergelangan tangan ku, yang belum terkena luka.-mungkin sudah banyak luka yang ia punya-

SREET

Sakit tapi sakit hati ku lebih sakit dari pada semua luka di tangan ku ini.

Tes..

Tes..

Darah pun keluar mengotori kemeja tidur ku ini. Ini adalah kepuasaan ku sendiri.

~sungmin pov end~

~author pov~

TOK.. TOKK

"sungmin-ah buka pintu nya , sungmin-ah" ibu panti asuhan atau yag bisa kita sebut eomma kim,, eomma kim terlihat cemas dengan keadaan jika sungmin terbangun dari tidur nya dan berteriak ia akan melukai diri nya sendiri.

"kangin-ah siwon-ah bantu eomma untuk membuka pintu ini" eomma kim meminta bantuan kepada kangin dan siwon anak yang tubuh nya lebih besar dari anak-anak lain.

"eomma mundur sebentar ne.."

"1..2…3"

BRAKK

Pintu pun terbuka, eomma kim langsung berlari kearah sungmin yang sudah berlumuran darah dan sudah pingsan.

" kangin-ah cepat kau angkat sungmin, dan siwon-ah siapkan mobil kita akan berangkat kerumah sakit "

Eomma kim pun berkata sambil menangis

^houspital seoul^

Di ruang tunggu eomma kim terlihat sangat cemas, sambil menangis. Sungmin memang sering seperti ini , tapi belum pernah yang separah ini. biasa nya ia hanya menggoreskan nya tidak terlalu dalam sehingga ia hanya di perban saja.

Lampu ruang UGD pun menyalah, dokter jung pun keluar.

" DOKTER.. bagaimana keadaan anak saya dokter? Dia baik-baik saja kan dok? "bagaimana dokter"

" tenang mrs. Kim, anak anda baik-baik saja, luka ditangan nya terlalu dalam , ehm boleh kah aku bertanya sesuatu, dan bisakah anda ikut keruangan saya ? " dokter jung pun akhir nya bertanya atas kebingungan nya itu.

"kangin-ah, siwon-ah kau jaga sungmin dulu ya eomma mau keruangan dokter dulu. Kau jaga sungmin baik-baik ne"

"ne eomma kim "

"hemm dimulai darimana dulu ya.. oh ya kenalkan nama saya jung yunho, kau bisa memanggil ku yunho saja " dokter jung pun mengenalkan diri nya, agar suasana tidak canggung.

" ne dokter yunho-shii dan nama saya kim jaejoong, kau bisa memanggil ku jaejoong saja, hemm dan dokter yunho-shii ada apa kau memanggil ku kesini dan ingin bertanya apa ? " jaejoong pun sangat penasaran apa yang ingin ditanya kan oleh nya.

" begini jaejoong-shii maaf kalau aku menyinggung mu, tapi kenapa sungmin-shii bisa mempunyai banyak luka ditangan nya? Maaf jika aku sedikit lancang " yunho pun akhir nya bertanya dengan sedikit tidak enak kepada jaejoong.

" ne tidak apa-apa dok dia.. dia terkena maschotist karena kejadian masa lalu nya itu ." jawab jaejoong dengan raut muka yang terlihat sedih.

"mianhae .. mianhae jaejoong-shii aku tidak bermaksud"

"ne tidak apa-apa dok"

"kangin-ah siwon-ah sebaik nya kau pulang saja, biar sungmin eomma yang menjaga nya" eomma kim pun menyuruh anak asuh nya itu untuk pulang, karena dia terlihat lelah.

" ne eomma kim, eomma jangan lupa makan ya. Aku pulang dulu ne " kangin dan siwon pun pamit untuk pulang. Diruangan itu hanya ada eomma kim dan sungmin saja yang sedang beristirahat.

Eomma kim pun duduk disamping sungmin yang sedang berbaring.

"sungmin-ah sebegitu kelam kah masa lalu mu itu?" eomma kim pun menangis karena tidak kuat dengan penderitaan sungmin dimasa lalu.

"kenapa kau lebih memilih menyakiti dirimu ? kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita kepada ku? Kenapa kau hanya bisa hiikss..hikss memendam nya saja?" eomma kim pun mengelus kepala sungmin dengan sayang, ia jadi mengingat dimana saat ia bertemu dengan sungmin.

~flashback on~

"hiks..hikss. aku takut aku takut hiks. Hiks" saat itu sedang turun salju di kota seoul. Membuat siapa saja akan masuk kedalam rumah dan menghangat kan diri. Tapi tidak dengan sungmin ia sedang berada di dekat stasiun kreta sambil menangis. Ia sangat ketakutan . bagaimana tidak? Ia ingin dijual oleh ibu nya sendiri. Saat itu sungmin hanya mengenakan baju tipis dan celana pendek selutut. Ia bingung ingin pergi kemana untuk berlindung. Tiba-tiba jaejoong pun lewat, ia baru sampai kekota seoul untuk mengurus kebutuhan panti asuhan nya itu.

"omo.." jaejoong pun mendekat kearah sungmin yang masih menangis.

" omo chagy, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?" jaejoong pun berkata dengan lembut sambil mengelus puncuk kepala sungmin. Sungmin mengangkat kepala nya agar bisa melihat siapa yang berkata seperti itu.

"kau kenapa chagy? Dan kenapa kau memakai pakaian setipis ini dimusim seperti ini?"

"….." sungmin pun tidak menjawab apa-apa ia masih takakut dengan kejadian yang menimpa nya tadi.

" chagy wae? Kenapa tidak bicara?"

"aku takut"

"kenapa takut? Aku tidak akan jahat kepada mu chagy"

"aku takut"

Sungmin hanya mengulang-ulang kata kata itu saja jika ditanya jaejoong.

"nama mu siapa? Ahjumaa akan mengantar mu pulang ne"

" ani ani.. aku takut aku takut hiks hiks hiks" jaejoong pun memeluk sungmin dengan sangat erat.

" uljima.. uljima, yasudah kamu ikut ahjumaa ne kita ketempat ahjumaa"

Sungmin pun diterima dengan sangat hangat dikeluarga baru nya, tetapi lama kelamaan semakin dewasa sungmin berkepribadian menjadi dingin ,tertutup, dan tidak mau mempercayai semua orang.

~Flashback off~

"eungg…" sungmin pun bangun, karena pengaruh obat bius nya sudah habis.

" sungmin-ah, kau sudah bangun?" jaejoong pun sangat senang anak asuh nya itu sudah bangun.

"dimana aku?" sungmin langsung bertanya dengan nada datarnya itu.

"kau ada dirumah sakit chagy, dan kau lapar? Kau ingin makan chagy? Eomma belikan makanan dulu ne, kamu jangan kemana-mana tetap disini ne" jaejoong pun mencium puncuk kepala sungmin sebelum keluar ruangan.

~sungmin pov~

Ahh.. aku benci bau obat-obat an. Dan buat apa eomma kim membawa ku kesini? Membuang-buang uang saja . aku bosan apakah sebaiknya aku keluar saja? Jangan aku tidak mau merepotkan eomma kim lagi, aku selalu merepotkan nya. Aku putuskan aku akan taman rumah sakit saja.

Aku pun melemapas infuse yang ada ditangan ku.

Ahh.. ternyata disini sepi.. sekali. Aku pun duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang ini. sangat menyegarkan. Pikir ku.

Aku pun membawa sesuatu yang sangat aku cintai. Pisau. Aku tadi mengambil nya di meja rawat ku.

Ahh..

Aku pun memejamkan mata ku.

" yak anak pembawa sial.. kesini kau.. yak kau ada dimana ?"

" eomma sakit eomma.. jangan tarik rambut ku eomma"

"diam kau anak pembawa sial, ini dia anak yang telah aku janjikan"

"waw hyoyeon, ternyata kau mempunyai anak laki-laki yang cukup manis"

"ya eomma eomma aku mau diapakan dengan ahjusii ini?"

"diam kau anak pembawa sial, aku akan menjual mu hahaha, soman-shii, uang dulu baru barang, mana uang nya"

"eomma anii … eomma ani… hosh hosh. " hah hah aku bermimpi lagi, kenapa aku selalu bermimpi seperti itu tuhan, tuhan jebal… aku memohon pada mu, aku ingi melupakan kan semua. . nya jebal tuhan .

.pisau. dimana pisau itu? Ahh ini dia.

~sungmin pov end~

Saat sungmin ingin melukai tangannya sendiri tia-tiba,

"hey jangan melukai tangan mu sendiri" namja bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit seputih susu itu menghampiri sungmin .

Sungmin mendongakan kepala nya.

" apa peduli mu?" sungmin pun bangkit dari duduk nya sambil menyimpan kembali pisau itu di saku celana nya.

" kemarikan pisau mu"

"untuk apa? Dan apa peduli mu "

"kemarikan .."

"tidak"

"kemarikan

" tidak. " sungmin pun mendorong namja itu dengan sangat keras hingga namja itu terjatuh kebelakang.

BRUK…

"aww.." namja itu meringis kesakitan. Sungmin pun meninggal kan nya tanpa meminta maaf sekalipun.

Sungmin ingin kembali keruangan saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mengikuti nya .

Sungmin melihat kearah belakang. –namja itu lagi? Kenapa dia menikuti ku-

"kau? Kenapa kau mengikuti ku" sungmin pun geram dengan namja itu..

"apakah tidak boleh aku mengikuti dirimu?"

-namja menyebalkan- batin sungmin

Sungmin pun pergi dari hadapan namja itu.

-namja yang menarik, aku akan mencari tahu siapa dia dan aku akan meluluhkan hati nya- namja itu menyeringai .

Dan kisah cinta , sedih , dan duka pun di mulai ..

TBC

note : mianhe pada nnya yak ? sebener nya ini baru prolog, and karena aku masih bingung, jadi yang keluar kaya gitu, mian mian #nunduk 90 derajat aku soal nya baru disiniharap memaklumi ya chingu mian

Inchangel:annyeong gomawo udah coment chingu, ini masih trailer , mian yak gag jelas soal nya aku baru disini mian chingu mian

KimHanKyu :annyeong gomawo udah coment chingu, ne ini masih thailer, mian ya kalo gag jelas, aku masih bingung soal nya chingu . main mian

jung hana cassie: annyeong hyerin imnida, gomawo hana-shii udah coment, ne aku masih newbie disini mian ya kalo masih gag jelas, ne aku kyumin shipper. ne dan happy new year juga

laven agrava gaciall 134 : annyeong gomawo udah coment chingu, mian kalo masih gga jelas, and mianhae. aku gag tau itu nama nya apa setahu aku mochoist chingu, and mian chingu kalo salah . #nunduk 90 derajat

ShinRinRinSparKyuELF : annyeong chingu gomawo udah coment, and mian ya kalo masih gag jelas

Park Nara Quinnevil : annyeong chingu gomawo udah coment ne ini masih prolog mianhae kalo masih gag jelas


	3. Chapter 3

Title : BECAUSE OF YOU

PAIRING : KYUMIN

CAST : -cho kyunyun

-Lee sungmin

- kim jaejoong

-jung yunho

Ranting : T

Leght : 2 of … ?

Author :mymy0486

SUMMARY:

Lee sungmin namja 19 tahun yang selalu melukai diri nya sendiri karena kejadian di masa lalu nya yang kelam itu. Cho kyuhyun –namja berumur 18 tahun tengah mengidap penyakit kanker darah stadium 3-. Kyuhyun bertemu dengan sungmin saat sungmin ingin mencoba melukai diri nya sendiri.

Akan kah kyuhyun bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan sungmin?

Dan akan kah sungmin mendapatkan kebahagian bersama kyuhyun?

Haapy read

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah di kota seoul, dengan ditemani suara burung-burung yang bernyanyi. Mungkin bagi kebanyakaan orang hari ini pasti sangat menyenang kan tapi tidak dengan Lee sungmin, ia masih kesal, masih sangat kesal bagaimana tidak ia harus dirawat lagi padahal luka nya dia itu tidak seberapa.

[Flashback ]

Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah nya yang lebar, ia ingin cepat cepat sampai keruangan nya. Bertemu dengan namja yang menjengkelkan itu membuat hati nya menjadi kesal, ia ingin sekali merebah kan tubuh nya dikasur yang empuk.

Saat dia berada di depan ruangan inap nya. Disitu terdapat karangan bunga dengan bertulisakan.

"semoga cepat sembuh " –mwo? Dari siapa ini ? ah mungkin dari anak panti- batin sungmin. Sungmin masuk dengan membawa bunga yang terdapat di depan pintu kamar nya . sungmin pun menaruh bunga itu dimeja inap lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur inap nya, baru sungmin akan memejam kan mata nya.

TOKK TOKK

"aishh mengganggu saja, masuk " dokter pun masuk yang di belakang nya terdapat eomma kim pun mendekat kearah sungmin. " sungmin-ah kenapa kau keluar kamar? Kan sudah aku katakan jangan keluar kamar, eomma hanya pergi sebentar sungmin-ah" sungmin memandang eomma kim dengan cukup malas–mungkin badmood- .

"dan karena kamu keluar, tanpa seijin ku atau tidak istirahat padahal aku menyuruh mu istirahat, masa inap mu diperpanjang selama 2 hari "

JDGERR

Bagai tersambar petir, mata sungmin langsung melebar " eomma wae? Wae? Aku hanya luka seperti ini saja harus mengiap lagi? Ani .. ani aku tidak mau " sungmin menolak dengan mentah-mentah

"kau tidak boleh menolak lee sungmin ini juga untuk kebaikan mu sendiri, dan dokter jung, silahkan anda periksa sungmin-ah. " eomma kim pun mundur beberapa langkah. –maaf sungmin-ah ini bukan mau eomma tapi ini perintah tuan cho mianhae- batin eomma kim

"ne mrs. Kim "

[flashback end]

~sungmin POV~

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku bosan, sangat bosan. Ck eomma kim aku benci padamu .

Aku benci aku benci.

Aku harus kemana? Aku bosan..!

Apa lebih baik aku ke taman saja ? aku juga ingin menghirup udara segar.

Aku pun memakai swetter putih Cuaca nya cukup dingin sekarang. Aku berjalan kearah pintu sambil memasukan tangan ku disaku celana.

Ahh semoga saja nanti ditaman akan sepi pengunjung.

~Sungmin POV end~

Sungmin sedang berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit dengan gaya cool nya( emang bisa? Bukan nya imut ya?)

Seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba berlari-lari ingin mengampiri nya sambil membawa bunga "hyung.. hyung.." sungmin pun berhenti dan tidak memandang kearah belakang,anak kecil itu pun berdiri di belakang sungmin sambil menarik-narik ujung swetter milik sungmin agar sungmin melihat kearah belakang. Sungmin pun melihat kearah belakang sambil menundukan kepala nya dengan malas.

"wae?" jawab sungmin dingin. "hyu…ng Lee sungmin kan?" anak itu berkata dengan sedikit takut.

"ne waeyo?" sungmin menatap anak itu dengan pandangan sedikit menuntut karena anak itu sedikit mengganggu aktifitas sungmin.

"ini ada seseorang yang memberi mu setangkai bunga mawar untuk hyung" anak itu menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar yang cukup indah.

"dari siapa?"

"aku tidak tahu hyung,yasudah hyung aku pergi dulu " anak kecil itu pun berlari menjauhi sungmin.

-aku bingung- batin sungmin.

Sungmin pun melanjutkan perjalanannya kearah taman.

Ada seseorang mengintip di balik dingding.

"Minnie-ah ini rencana ku Yang pertama, masih ada rencana ku yang selanjutnya sebelum aku …."

"yak kau.. kenapa kau disini ? ayo cepat ini waktu nya kau di periksa" omongan namja itu terputus oleh panggilan hyungnya.

.

.

.

"ahhh disini sangat segar.." sungmin melakukan hal yang sama seperti kemarin. Duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang.

-lebih baik aku tidur. Dan disini sepi- batin sungmin sambil memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan langsung terlelap dalam mimpi nya.

Namja berkulit seperti susu itu pun menghampiri sungmin yang sedang tertidur.

"annyeong minnie.." namja itu tersenyum melihat sungmin tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Sebut saja cho kyuhyun nama nya. "ahh Minnie aku bingung dengan mu kenapa kau selalu melukai dirimu sendiri?"

[FLASHBACK]

Semenjak kyuyun bertemu dengan sungmin, dia pun langsung mencari tahu, siapa sungmin, dan dimana ia tinggal dia memakai jasa penyelidik .

Dan sekarang ia sedang menunggu pengurus panti asuhan –kim jaejoong- saat ia tahu nama sungmin dan siapa yang mengurus sungmin ia langsung membuat janji , ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"mianhae aku telat.." ujar kim eomma dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

"ne tidak apa-apa ahjumma, dan ahjumma kenalkan aku cho kyuhyun " ujar kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangan

"oh ne nama ahjumma kim jaejoong, panggil saja aku kim ahjumma. Dan kyuhyun-shii ada apa kau meminta ku kesini?" eomma kim penjabat tangan kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"langsung ke inti nya saja ya kim ahjumma" eomma kim pun menganguk.

"ahjumma boleh kah aku bertanya sesuatu?"ujar kyuhyun dengan wajah serius.

"kau mau bertanya apa ?" jawab eomma kim,

"kenapa sungmin-shii selalu melukai diri nya sendiri dan banyak sekali luka yang ditangan nya ahjumma?" raut muka eomma kim menjadi murung. Eomma kim menundukan kepala nya

" dia.. dia terkena maschotist –kelainan yang selalu menyakiti diri nya sendiri-. Dia mempunyai kehidupan yang kelam dulu. Bantu lah aku untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan nya" eomma kim mengangkat kepala nya sambil menggemgam tangan kyuhyun.

"ne akan aku usahakan dan aku minta juga kepada ahjumma agar masa inap sungmin di perpanjang selama 2 hari ne biaya akan aku yang bayar ahjumma"

[flashback end]

kyuhyun pun akhir nya tau kenapa dia melukai diri nya sendiri.

Sejak saat itu kyuhyun langsung bertekad akan menghilangkan kebiasaan sungmin . kyuhyun melihat wajah sungmin yang terlihat manis.

"Minnie.. kenapa muka terlihat sangat manis?" kyuhyun menelusuri lekuk-lekuk wajah sungmin, dari mata, hidung dan bibir yang tipis itu membuat kyuhyun ingin melahap nya.

–ah buang pikiran kotor mu itu kyu- kyuhyun mengeleng-geleng tidak jelas.

"eomma hiks.. lepaskan aku hiks eomma eomma" kyuhyun tersadar dari khyalan nya karena mendengar sungmin merancau tidak jelas seperti itu. Langsung saja kyunhyun memeluk sungmin, menenangkan sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung sungmin.

"uljima.. uljima Minnie.. " sungmin akhir nya diam dari rancauan nya merasakan hangat tubuh kyuhyun dan aroma kyuhyun. Sungmin membuka mata nya merasakan kehangatan yang ia terima.

Kyuhyun merasa kalau pelukan nya dibalas oleh sungmin kyuhyun berfikir sungmin pasti sudah bangun saat ia ingin melepas pelukan nya. "biarkan tetap seperti ini.. hanya untuk beberapa saat kumohon" suara sungmin terdengar cukup parau di telinga kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun akhir nya mengeratkan pelukan nya.

"kehangatan mu seperti appa ku, hiks.. aroma tubuh mu juga seperti hiks..appa ku.. padahal aku belum tau siapa nama mu" sungmin terlihat rapuh dimata kyuhyun ternyata sungmin yang selalu memasang wajah dingin serapuh ini. tiba-tiba saja kepala kyuhyun menjadi pusing, penghlihatan nya terlihat berkunang-kunang. –ah aku lupa meminum obat nya, jangan pingsan kumohon tuhan jangan pingsan- batin kyuhyun . darah pun keluar dari hidung kyuhyun, saat sungmin melepaskan pelukan nya.

"ya.. ya hidung mu berdarah" sungmin menunjuk hidung kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan darah.

"aisshh dimana sapu tangan ku.. " sungmin mencari sapu tangan nya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

" tidak apa-apa.. sudah biasa.." jawab kyuhyun dengan dipaksakan ia sudah tidak kuat lagi kepala nya sudah terasa berat. "ya.. jangan pingsan.." sungmin menompang badan kyuhyun yang ingin terjatuh.

"Minnie ber..hentilah melukai dirimu sendiri mi..nie" ucapan terakhir kyuhyun sebelum pingsan.

TBC

gomawo yang udah coment di chap sebelum nya:

uchiha tenten:oke ini udah lanjut, gomawo udah coment chingu.. jangan diculik dong ntr siapa yang jadi cast nya kk

yolyol: ne dia jadi trauma gitu, betul tuhh.. KDRT nama nya. gomawo udah coment chingu.

stevanie7227: ne disini cast utama nya kyumin, nanti ak usaha kan ne chingu, gomawo udah coment.

Schagarin: kkk ga tau aku juga kenapa tbc disitu, ne nanti aku usaha kan biar banyakan. gomawo udah coment chingu.

WindaaKyuMin: gomawo udah suka sama cerita nya chingu. gomawo udah coment :)

Rima KyuMin Elf : ne ini udah lanjut cjingu, gomawo udah coment :)


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeong haseo..

Udah lama gga ketemu saya

Saya Cuma mau bilang saya hiatus sementara , karena saya mau ujian sekolah.. ok yang menunggu ff saya ( mungkin gga ada ya ) saya pikir-pikir dulu lanjut atau tidak ,, kalau pada mau lanjut yaa saya lanjut kalau enggak yaa kaya nya gga bakal ( mungkin )

Yaudah aku mauu ngmng itu aja takut pada nungguin ff saya .. *cium satu-satu readers* ok sayaa pergi duluuuu annyeonggg


End file.
